Rite of Passage
by xxBoppingAllTheWayxx
Summary: It's Takeru's thirteenth birthday... and he receives a very unexpected present from his brother... ::Slash:: ::Takeru and Yamato:: ::Yakeru:: ::Yamakeru::


Title: _Rite of Passage_

Pairing: _Yamato and Takeru, "Yamakeru"_

Author: _xxBoppingAllTheWayxx_

Word Count: _1,143_

Disclaimer: _Gimme a cookie, and I'll tell ya! Oh, all right... they aren't mine... legally... but I can dream, can't I?_

Warnings:_ Slash, Incest_

* * *

With a soft _rip!_, yesterday's page was torn from the day-by-day calendar, and was tossed into the waste-paper basket. 

Today was a _very_ important day for young Takaishi Takeru. Today was probably the most monumental event in a preteen's life. Today, Takaishi Takeru becomes a man... well, a teenager, at least!

Grinning maniacally, T.K. opened his bedroom door, and made a mad dash to the end of the turquoise-coloured corridor, scampering towards the sacred sanctity to his elder brother's, Yamato "Matt" Ishida, darkened bedroom.

The large oaken door opened with a loud resonating _creak!_. Nervous, Takeru gathered his courage. Matt usually loathed his brother messing around in his room, but today, Takeru hoped that Yamato would make an exception, seeing as how his reason was genuine.

This clock on the wall, illuminated by the light of the early-morning Sun shining through the window, 6.14 in the morning. Usually, But Yamato didn't raise his head until at least 11:00, but he was damned if Takeru was going to waste time on his birthday.

Approaching slowly, T. K. made his way towards his sleeping brother, whose pale skin seemed to glow in the even-paler light of dawn. As he moved closer, the slumbering teenager seemed to sense someone else's presence in the room.

Stopping instantly, Takeru watched his brother turn as he slept, inadvertently shucking off the duvet covering his slender form. Quietly gasping, T. K. watched as his brother's naked body was displayed. Takeru was shocked as he witnessed the huge changes that had occurred as Yamato struggled through puberty.

Again, the sleeping Yamato appeared to sense another's proximity, however, this time his body reacted it in a startlingly different way. T.K. watched in awe as Yamato's penis began to inflate and harden. After mere seconds, in the head of Yamato's rigid pole was pointed skyward, standing tall and proud from it's blond-haired base.

Tentatively, Takeru reached out with his hand, and ran the very tips of his fingers over the glistening pink head of his brother's enlarged member. Sleepily, Yamato let out a quiet moan, but this served only to encourage T.K. into continuing his ministrations.

As Takeru began to wonder what else he could do, he felt Yamato's hand grasp his wrist. He looked up to see his older brother staring back at him, his expression a mixture of horror and horniness.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" T.K. felt him being lifted into the air by Matt's strong grip. "I said, What the hell are you doing?"

Takeru began to shake, he had never seen Yamato this angry, and he bit his lip nervously. "Well, it's my birthday, and I wanted to surprise you, so I came in, and it was dark, but the moon, and your skin, and you turned, and the quilt, and you were naked, then you got hard, then it was so tempting, and you seemed to enjoy it..." The younger blond babbled as he felt Matt's grip tighten around his wrists, he found it hard to organize his thoughts, and so spilled them in one, long, grammatically-atrocious sentence.

Matt's glare softened slightly. "It's your birthday... sorry..." He lowered the new teenager to the ground, "I'm sorry I shouted..." Matt surprised his brother by pulling him into a tight hug. Takeru, in turn, surprised his brother as their erections rubbed against the other's.

"Looks like you've already got into the party mood..." Yama's grin matched the playfulness of his words. "...I suppose you want your present now, right?"

The implied entendre behind Matt's words raced through Takeru's veins, and he moved his head closer to that of his brother's. He spoke two simple words, but the emotion that they conveyed would cement their relationship for years to come, and would change their lives forever...

"Teach me..."

And teach, he did!

Yamato pushed Takeru backwards onto the bed, undoing his brother's bed-gown as he moved. Takeru found himself near-naked and spread-eagled on the bed. Yamato gave his brother a playful smile, as he proceeded to straddle T.K.'s chest. He spoke, in a husky voice, slowly and sensually.

"You deserve a really... happy... birthday..." And with that, Matt caught his brother's mouth with his own, pulling his younger sibling into a passionate kiss.

He felt Takeru's arms wrap around his neck as his brother pulled him into an even deeper kiss. Yamato pulled away from the action, and slid his body downwards against T.K.'s young, nubile frame.

He raised his brother's phallus, as delicately as if it were his prized instruments. Maintaining eye-contact with Takeru, Yama slowly raked the tip of his tongue over the sensitive glans, drawing a moan out of the blond-haired youngster.

Refusing to tease the boy any longer, Matt quickly got the rest of T.K.'s hard cock into his warm and tender mouth, and all inhibitions between the pair had dissipated.

Yamato began sucking harder, sending his brother headlong into the throws of orgasmic pleasure. Yamato locked his lips around the pulsating penis, swallowing the salty load without hesitation or deliberation.

Afterwards, he pulled himself upwards, snuggling next to his now-tired brother. Takeru harnessed the energy to roll on top of his brother, and planted a wet kiss on his brother's lips, while his hands began playing with Yamato's still-hard phallus.

Yamato bit his lip, before his own climax washed over him. He spilled his seed into his brother's pumping hand, and was surprised when Takeru raised the hand to his mouth and began licking at his brother's own jism.

With both boys spent, they returned to a snuggling position, and Takeru covered themselves with the fallen duvet. Before resting his head on his older brother's chest, Takeru couldn't resist asking his older brother a question...

"Yama?"

"Mmpf!" came the muffled reply from the exhausted teenager.

"What was my real present?"

Yamato raised his head from the pillow, and looked at his younger brother. "After all _that_... you want _another_ present?"

Takeru's lip began to quake, and Matt knew he had no choice but to relent.

"It's in my wardrobe, behind my shirts..." He sighed as he felt T.K. leave his bed, and heard him rummage through his belongings, followed by a sharp intake of breath.

"Yama! You are the best!"

Sitting upright, Yamato rearranged his facial features into something resembling hurt. "It's taken you this long to work that out?"

Takeru clambered back into he warm bed, and snuggled up to the musician. Yamato looked at the locket now hanging around Takeru's neck, it was a small golden orb, on one side it bore the sigil of Hope, on the other side it featured the symbol of Friendship.

"It's official now, Yama, we're a team..."

"...And I wouldn't have it any other way..."

* * *

Personal Shoutout: _Pyjamas, again! You filled my head with so many images... you're like some mind-invading Einstein God, whose both inspirational and awe-worthy._

**_Fin._**


End file.
